


Painting for Two

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh Traveler…” she sang into the empty room, “I have a surprise for you!”She took two large steps and jumped onto her bed, sinking into the mattress and hearing the various paint cans clink together. She felt the wooden handle of her new paintbrushes poke into her belly. Her hands wandered between her and the mattress until she hand one paintbrush in each hand, rolling over and waving them up in the air excitedly.“I gottwonew paintbrushes! One forme,” she cradled the brush in her right hand closer to her chest, “and one foryou!” She waved the brush in her left hand again, holding it by the bristles, waiting for a phantom hand to take it by the handle.Jester has plans to paint with her best friend. All she has to do now is wait.





	Painting for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).



Jester ran wildly into her room and shut the door with a loud bang. She dropped her new paint set onto her bed and threw open her dresser. Her worn sketchbook sat at the very top of everything else she shoved in there and she grabbed it and tossed it onto the bed with practised ease.

Finally, she forced herself to relax. She centered her mind and calmed her racing heart, trying to feel The Traveler’s presence nearby.

“Oh Traveler…” she sang into the empty room, “I have a surprise for you!”

She took two large steps and jumped onto her bed, sinking into the mattress and hearing the various paint cans clink together. She felt the wooden handle of her new paintbrushes poke into her belly. Her hands wandered between her and the mattress until she hand one paintbrush in each hand, rolling over and waving them up in the air excitedly.

“I got _two_ new paintbrushes! One for _me,_ ” she cradled the brush in her right hand closer to her chest, “and one for _you!_ ” She waved the brush in her left hand again, holding it by the bristles, waiting for a phantom hand to take it by the handle.

Jester stared hard at the ceiling, hoping to catch some sort of invisible movement. A minute passed. Two minutes. Her arm was getting tired waving the brush in the air. She refused to think about the heavy weight settling in her chest.

“So we can paint together,” she whispered weakly to nobody.

Another minute passed.

Maybe he was busy. The Traveler told her about his other followers. Maybe he was visiting one of them at the moment. But Jester didn’t have anyone else to paint with. The Traveler was her only friend.

She brought her hand down slowly, running her fingers over the bristles and closing her eyes against the burning tears that threatened to gather there.

A loud thud startled her, causing her to sit up abruptly, the paints clinking again and sinking against her as she shifted her weight on the bed.

Her sketchbook was on the floor a few feet from the bed, face-up and open on a blank page. A familiar sensation crept down her fingertips as The Traveler took the paintbrush from her. Even if she couldn’t see him, she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Let’s begin.”


End file.
